


Broken

by Angelic_Castiel74



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Castiel74/pseuds/Angelic_Castiel74
Summary: Through his tough exterior was just a kid. A kid who had gone through too much in his life. A kid who had every right to feel scared. A kid who pretended like he was okay, but inside, he was breaking. The pieces were cracking and falling and he didn’t know how to pick them up.





	Broken

He found him. After months of searching, Jason had finally found the man that took away the one thing he held dearest to him- his life. Jason found him in a secluded alleyway. He stood a comfortable distance away from the man and stared at him as the man talked to himself.

His heart was pounding and his mind was racing with questions. What if he made one wrong move and was hospitalized? What was going to happen? How was all of this going to go down? What if he didn’t make it out again?

His thoughts were cut off by a low chuckle coming from the man. The man turned around to look at him.

“Robin?” the man asked. He grinned after Jason didn’t answer. “Oh, that is you! Hey there, Bird Boy!”

Jason froze. Shit, shit, shit. He wasn’t prepared for this. Physically, yes, but mentally, no. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He didn’t expect the man to notice him so quickly.

“Still not good with the manners, I see.” Joker raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you know it’s rude to not respond to someone when they greet you?”

Jason was glad his helmet was hiding his facial expressions because the Joker surely would’ve noticed something off about him. Jason closed his eyes for a split second, trying to calm his nerves. He let a breath, hardly audible.

“I-I'm going to,” Jason swallowed. “I'm going to kill y-you.” Of course, he was stumbling over his words.

“Are you?”The Joker said, slightly cocking his head to the side and taking a step forward. Jason staggered backward a step.

Jason raised his arm, a gun held tightly in his hand. His hand shook and he tried desperately to get it to stop to no avail. The Joker smirked and stepped closer. Jason stumbled back a step and almost fell but caught himself. The gun dropped out of his hand. He was sweating now and his whole body was shivering.

‘Stop,’ he mentally told himself. Of course, that didn’t help. He felt a few tears drop and there was a lump in his throat. He felt a tightness in his chest. This wasn’t the plan. He wasn’t supposed to be acting like this. He let out a shaky breath and quickly grabbed the gun, pointing it once again at the Joker.

The Joker laughed, a cold and high laugh that seemed to bounce off of the alleyway walls. Jason’s whole body froze again. No, no, please, not that laugh.

Memories came rushing to him, the crowbar, the pain, _the laugh_. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t fight the Joker. Not today. Not yet.

Jason quickly grappled onto a rooftop and _ran_. He ran across buildings and past houses. He ran and didn’t stop running until he was at least two miles away from the Joker.

He was in another alleyway, now, safe. He took off his helmet and slid down a wall, breathing heavily. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Once he was breathing steadily, he opened his eyes and faced so that he was looking at the wall in front of him.

He ran a hand through his hair and felt tears fall again. In a matter of seconds, he was sobbing. Sobbing because he couldn’t do it, couldn't face the Joker. Sobbing because he thought himself a coward. Sobbing because he had run. Sobbing because he was _afraid._

Through his tough exterior was just a kid. A kid who had gone through too much in his life. A kid who had every right to feel scared. A kid who pretended like he was okay, but inside, he was breaking. The pieces were cracking and falling and he didn’t know how to pick them up.

He wasn’t ready to face the Joker just yet, but he would be one day. He needed time and patience. He needed to put himself back together before he was able to accomplish his goal. He was going to get through this.


End file.
